


The soulmate incident

by alongthedistance



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Btob ensenble, Fluff and Humor, Gryffindor!Jaebum, Hogwarts AU, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slytherin!Jinyoung, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongthedistance/pseuds/alongthedistance
Summary: Yugyeom, who is too lazy to study for a potions exam, tries to make a polyjuice potion and all hell breaks loose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is Sara, Sil, San and Noelia and we’re back with a birthday present for our friend, Marta! As always, things got out of hand and we ended up writing a lot, so what became as a one-shot ended up being a who knows how long fic. We hope you all like it, but specially our dear friend! Happy birthday! We love you ♥

It was a calm night and everyone seemed to be in their rooms, sleeping peacefully. Everyone but Kim Yugyeom who, with an evil smile on his face, was plotting something interesting. Or at least it was interesting for him.

His hands flew from one jar to another. He was also whispering in a low voice since it was easy for him to remember the ingredients as he was saying their names. A good kind of technique, as his best friend, Bambam, usually said whenever he saw him doing it.

Yugyeom was completely concentrated. He needed everything to be perfect or his mischievous plan would go nowhere.

The next potions exam was going to be terrible and, since he didn’t like it, the boy had decided not to study at all. But the perfect plan had appeared in his mind even before he knew it.

A polyjuice potion to take his teacher’s place for a while and steal the questions of the exam. It was ironic… and also as simple as that. But the preparations were not that simple. In fact, it was one of the most difficult things he had ever done. One single mistake and it would be a complete failure.

And Yugyeom shouldn’t forget about the embarrassment he had suffered while trying to get the most important ingredient: a single hair from his potions teacher. Remembering it still made him blush.

He had approached him to ask a question related to the poison antidote and the teacher had turned around to look for the answer into the book so Yugyeom could also review the lesson. The boy stretched his arm to catch a single hair lying on the area of the cape that covered his shoulder. In that precise moment, the teacher turned to look at him.

“Kim Yugyeom, what are you doing?” the professor asked.

The greenish-black haired boy froze instantly. What was he supposed to answer to the only person in Hogwarts who knew the unique power of a single hair? His mind began working harder and faster than ever. He was just trying to make an imp flee? Snot on his cape? Dandruff? He awkwardly shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he felt his professor’s gaze piercing right through him.

“Isn’t this a Twilfitt and Tatting’s cape, professor?” he asked.

“Plain normal cloth, made of the wool of the most common type of sheep of this country,” he answered with a slight tone of suspicion in his voice. “Since someone who spends most of his time talking with Mr. Bhuwakul wouldn’t dare to make such an embarrassing mistake… Either you need to pay more attention to his words and not his body or, as my guts tell me, you’re up to no good.”

Yugyeom’s face turned completely red as his teacher was speaking, and when he finished, the boy could barely talk. He had managed to catch the hair while the older one was turning around again pointing at some words in the book, but his own heart was beating so fast and he was such a nervous wreck that the guy was starting to sweat.

He bit his lip. Did his teacher say that he needed to pay less attention to his best friend’s body? What was that supposed to mean?

The blush was still all over his face. Luckily, the hair was inside his fist.

“Here is your answer,” said the teacher with a low, threatening voice, ignoring his thoughts and physical reactions. “Page 241 of your book. Next time, review the lesson carefully before asking something stupid. I taught you this last week.”

“I’ll check it better next time,” Yugyeom said and without waiting, he rushed out of the room and run to his dorm.

Next step of his plan hadn’t been easier, though. Polyjuice potions were at advanced level and their preparation were reserved for sixth year students. Luckily enough, the information he needed had been in the dorm all the time. Specifically, in Park Jinyoung’s room, which was beside his.

Jinyoung was Slytherin’s prefect, Hogwarts’ best seeker in years and the student who held the best grades at O.W.L.s. However, that didn’t stop him from stressing about anything and everything and probably spending the whole night studying and, of course, lacking of social life. In fact, apart from his ambition, stubbornness, his sarcastic ass and his love for torturing him from time to time, Jinyoung was the most un-slytherin student to ever be in that house. Since Yugyeom’s first year, the older young male had helped Bambam and him and had cared about them.

Yugyeom had opened the room whereas he was being a bunch of nerves just to find Jinyoung sleeping on the books that were on the table. He hadn’t risked using magic, afraid of the punishment the older would design for him. Quietly, Yugyeom picked the book and went to his room. There, he opened it, just to find the chapter and a few notes that had been written carefully in the margins.

Park Jinyoung was such a nerd.

The greenish-black haired boy was at that moment locked up in one of the toilets with Jinyoung’s potions book, a pair of cauldrons he managed to get and the materials needed to make his master plan work. He was in the rusty, ancient and –what a surprise– cursed main bathroom, infamous for being the favourite place for ghosts and the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets. Yugyeom still remembered the hell of a rollercoaster of emotions his first year had been. Naive and innocent –well, maybe not so much–, he had been very excited about starting his magic lessons and, of course, meeting new partners in crime who would help him to cause mischief all around him. What he hadn’t expected had been that he would almost lose his new best friend –Bambam–, that Jinyoung had been a descendant of black wizards he would rather not have anything to do with them and that several cases of petrified students and the impending danger of a released Basilisk would gather members from the main four houses, founding the roots of lifelong friendships. But that was a story for another moment. Or a sequel that would never be written.

“Now… the hair? Oh, I’m so close…” he said while preparing to put the hair inside of the pot.

He had followed all the indicated steps to achieve the wished success, but deep inside Yugyeom couldn’t help but being nervous about what was going to happen next. Putting himself together, he dropped the hair inside the bubbled water.

It had been created. A perfect, impeccable elixir that would save him from having to study several tiresome pages had been born. He was about to have a sip of it when he heard a loud noise coming from the back of the room. Yugyeom’s body got tense, a cold sweat running down his forehead. He froze and, holding his breath, he stood firm, hoping he hadn’t been discovered.

It would be the end of him if the teachers found out about him trying higher techniques without permission; he would have his exam failed, be killed or even worse: expelled. When his head was about to collapse, a brilliant idea came to his mind: he would drink the potion and personate his teacher. That way, no one would suspect him. It was the perfect plan. No one would say he wasn’t a genius.

The greenish-black haired guy caught a small bottle and put some liquid in it. Then, he swallowed a big gulp and had to prepare himself for drinking the rest of the beverage since it tasted like hell. The conversion hadn’t started yet and he was already feeling like dying. Had it been a bad idea, after all?

The door of the toilet opened before he could do anything else. He couldn’t finished the bottle’s content and his appearance hadn’t changed a bit. There it was. The worst had happened.

He had been caught.

“I knew you would be here. We had the same idea, but you were faster than me.”

Yugyeom, who had closed his eyes awaiting the worst, opened them again, completely surprised.

“Bambam?” he asked.

The other one smiled in a conspiratorial way and looked at him. He had been his best friend since Yugyeom had arrived at Hogwarts and they had shared a lot of things. In fact, he was the famous Mr. Bhuwakul his teacher had told about before, the one who was a fashionista with white hair.

“Let me try it too! I’m sure you have prepared enough for both of us.”

And before Yugyeom could say something, he was already putting his hands on the magic elixir, snatching it away and proceeding to drink it. Yugyeom panicked and slapped his hand to avoid it, but the rush was bad for both of them.

Bambam never got to drink it, but the disaster had already happened.

While trying to take the bottle away from his friend, Yugyeom hit the pot, slipped and crashed into the wc. As he was falling, he also hit Bambam’s leg, who fell against the shut door and lost balance. Both of them ended up on the floor, the potion spilled all over their clothes and then… they realized something. Something terrible.

The toilet was broken. There was water emerging all over the place and the polyjuice potion had gone mostly down the pipes. The small bottle was also broken on the floor, completely shattered. Both of them paled, ignoring what they had just triggered.

“We need to flee before someone notices this,” said Yugyeom in a low voice.

“Go, go, go!”

They run away. Only god knew what was going to happen next.

//

The end of the winter mid-term exams was the starting point for the students, whose excitement and relief filled the Great Hall. Anxiety and the days in which burning the midnight oil was needed were over and the newly discovered freedom was full of refreshing and thrilling possibilities.

Youngjae stood up with a suspicious grin on his face and he gazed side to side only to make sure his friends weren’t paying any attention to him. Afterwards, he approached his bag and pulled out a small bottle of water. The fact that his friends were arguing loudly about who would have the last piece of ham would give him a few minutes. He drank greedily since he was extremely dehydrated and, once he was done, he went back to his friends.

“What were you doing out there?” Mark asked to his housemate.

“Checking out my phone,” he answered quickly.

“Oh, really? The same phone that’s laying on the table and has an alarm in max vibration mode saying stay hydrated?” Ilhoon replied. “Come on! Look at your lips, moister than these two’s underpants when they have their study sessions in the darkest table of the library,” continued pointing at Jinyoung and Jaebum, sitting right next to him. The first one kicked Ilhoon’s leg as an answer, the second one simply blushed.

“When will you forget that obsession of yours? Hogwarts’ water is perfectly drinkable,” Mark emptied the glass in his hand, stating his point.

“When will you both learn that on the first friday after exams the only acceptable drink is alcohol?” Jackson added. “We’ve had more than enough water thanks to this ham. Now it’s time for a small visit to Hogsmeade.”

“Have fun, hyungs. I think I’m going to pass tonight.” Jinyoung got up and began clearing the table.

“You’re so not quitting, you piece of non-social shit!” Jackson sent a meaningful glance to his friends and soon, the debate was set. It was a lost battle from the very beginning but, since Jinyoung was a stubborn person, it took the group some good ten minutes to convince the prefect to quit the fight, suit up and walk under the dark night towards the bar.

//

The first trip to Hogsmeade after finals had always been horrible, a highway straight to the pits of hell. Finally free from the mid-term exams, Hogwarts students from all ages gathered and packaged themselves in the streets and establishments from the village. It was a tiring, overwhelming shit. Too crowded with too many of the youngest students, too tiny to accommodate so many people, too guarded to get butterbeer without too many questions. The group soon moved their party to a most private place.

The decision had been made: Mark –the oldest of the group– would help them to get all the bottles of butterbeer and liquor they needed to throw their party and then they would move to Shrieking Shack, the infamous haunted house. Black wizards and supernatural creatures were said to inhabit the place, but those rumours only added excitement to the little adventure and guaranteed a quiet place in the noisy and overcrowded Hogsmeade as well.

Jinyoung had long forgotten the moth eaten wooden floor he was sitting on, as he was floating on a cloud. Suddenly, he lost balance and fell backwards, only to find Jaebum holding him tightly. But neither was he in a good state, so they both collapsed on the floor, laughing as if they were kids again, remembering those unforgettable times when they played together and had no preoccupations or responsibilities. Jinyoung often found himself missing those times in which everything flowed easily and that net of confusing thoughts and emotions wasn’t trapping him. Jaebum was his childhood friend, his confident and the person he trusted the most. Being sorted out into different houses –Slytherin and Gryffindor– had been a test to their friendship, which turned into an unbreakable bond through their hardships.

Jinyoung hadn’t noticed it at first, but after the fall Jaebum’s face got dangerously close to his. He could feel the older’s warm breath caressing the skin of his lips softly and his strong arms were holding him, making him blush. Then, laugh bubbled inside Jaebum, whose brown eyes became crescents as he smiled. A spark appeared inside Jinyoung. A different feeling that felt right, but that was also confusing as hell.

An annoyed huff coming from Ilhoon, one of Jinyoung’s best friends, somewhat woke the pair up from the daze, calling up their attention.

“Can you two get married and fuck already?” Ilhoon said. “You're giving me headache and hyperglycemia. Ugh.”

“Don’t be a party pooper! Let the lovebirds be!” Jackson added, receiving a kick from Jinyoung. “It’s Valentine’s Day! You’re ruining the mood!”

“I’m done with all of you! I’m out!” Ilhoon growled as he was somehow trying to get up; alcohol running through his blood vessels was doing its purpose, altering his physical coordination in a great measure. Thus, that simple action seemed impossible in his actual state. An apparently good idea appeared on his mind, something that would save him from that situation. Out of the blue, the slytherin pulled out of his pocket his magic wand and shouted “ _Wingardium leviosa_!” lifting his feet from the floor in an unstable suspension and, out of control, he fled outside the room.

“Ilhoon! You’re flying! Hahahaha!” Jinyoung started to laugh out loud. “What are you doing? Hahahaha!”

Hyunsik, terrified, got up as best as he could and went after the flying fugitive shouting his name repeatedly whereas the vast majority of the group continued laughing. After that, the younger ones, Yugyeom and Bambam, felt like exploring the house in order to escape from their boredom and leaving their friends behind.

“Let’s go up, up!” Bambam said, taking Yugyeom by his hand and pulling him closer. Just when they turned the corner, an unexpected image left them shook: Youngjae had passed out easily while Mark and Jackson were making out, interlacing their tongues passionately and rubbing each other’s bodies like animals in heat. From the opposite position, Jaebum and Jinyoung were hugging and whispering unrecognizable words between them.

The space that separated Jinyoung and Jaebum was getting smaller by the minute, their bodies becoming planets gravitating one around the other as a magnetic pull pulled them together. Closeness was making the younger one nervous about the outcome of the situation, his heart beating so fast he could swear that it would get out of his chest anytime soon.

Then, Jaebum tried to get up, the sudden movement making them lose their balance again. Startled, Jinyoung grabbed Jaebum’s Gryffindor scarf, undoing the knot that had kept it around his neck as the older hold him tight by his waist.

The atmosphere changed when Jinyoung noticed something strange. “Hyung, you have dirt over your neck! Hahaha!” The younger one spat on one of his fingers and tried to erase the strange mark on Jaebum’s skin.

“What are you saying? I had a shower today!” Jaebum blushed trying to cover his neck with his scarf again. Jinyoung started to look into his bag and took a washcloth out of it. Then, he tried to wash the older’s neck again.

What they hadn’t expected was that the youngests of the group would come back just to find them fighting in a compromising position. Then, both of them blushed, which made the others laugh.

Yugyeom and Bambam looked at each other, not knowing what to do next. Were all their friends that passed out because of alcohol or everything was happening due to their hidden and dirty passions? It had to be the last option since, for example, they had always thought that Jaebum and Jinyoung were meant to be together.

Another moan made them blush and Yugyeom, looking for a way out of that situation, pointed to a dark and lonely path. There it was: their scape. The other ones could continue showing their feelings without both of them there.

And in fact... something like that was what happened, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! It's Sandra, Sara, Noelia and Sil! Finally, we bring you chapter 2! Sorry for the small hiatus, but some of us are working and others have to deal with university and it has been almost impossible for us to update earlier! >_< Besides, we don't know how many chapters we'll write, but there will be at least one more! 
> 
> We want to dedicate this chapter to our friend Marta! We love you so much! ♥
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as much as we did writing it! ^^

Yugyeom couldn’t believe his eyes. He was frozen in the place, waiting for Earth to swallow him and never recall that scene ever again. When his hyungs proposed him the plan, he hadn’t signed up for that. Even worse, he hadn’t expected that he would have to see his hyungs and their shameless shows of affection, which were going to make him puke.

As the youngest of the group opened the creaky wooden door, a scene that seemed taken out of a porno film welcomed him. Sassy and cool Ilhoon was being pushed against the wall, moaning blatantly as Hyunsik was rubbing almost his entire being against him. The atmosphere was getting more suffocating by the minute, threads of saliva connecting their heated kiss as the gryffindor kept rubbing his crotch against the white haired slytherin’s, who looked as if he was about to combust and start a fire in the haunted house. Ilhoon and Hyunsik’s enemy to friends to lovers relationship that seemed to be from the most cliche’s dramas, was not only well-known by the totality of their sixth year classmates but also a big part of the Hogwarts student body. They couldn’t be more different. Ilhoon came from a pure blood family of dark wizards like Jinyoung, only interested in becoming an auror and teasing everyone; Hyunsik was an upright and hot-headed half blood wizard-to-be, whose family was one of the wealthiest ones of the magic world and some of his relatives held important positions in the Ministry of Magic. Although they were like oil and water, there had been a unfathomable force that had pulled them together.

Out of the blue, Ilhoon took the upper hand before Yugyeom’s eyes: he moved his arms to put them on Hyunsik’s shoulders and pushed him towards the only bed, so worn-out that threatened to break into pieces at any moment. Then, Ilhoon continued to kiss him, his hand grabbing Hyunsik’s thick thigh, making the other groan and move his waist upwards to look for some relief. Then, the older brunette put a hand on Ilhoon’s shoulder and layed kisses on the already too sensitive skin of the slytherin’s neck, making the younger move, already too horny to function. Then, the well-built gryffindor grasped the hem of Ilhoon’s shirt and helped the other to put it off.

For Yugyeom’s own surprise, there was something on Ilhoon’s exposed nape that caught his attention. Some numbers could be seen on that area of his skin, just above the muscles of his back that were moving as he got closer of the other. “People… these days… getting so weird tattoos…” Yugyeom thought as he rolled his eyes.

“Fuck me, you asshole,” Hyunsik complained as he started rubbing against the slytherin’s body.

“I’m going to kill you…” Ilhoon replied.

“Oh god, I can’t take it anymore!” Yugyeom turned around instantly, trying to erase the recent soap opera he had just witnessed. But the boy had totally forgotten about Bambam, who was right behind him, stumbling with him and making both of then fall onto the ground.

As soon as he heard the strident noise, Hyunsik came back into his senses and pulled out of his  _close friend_ , staring at them with a killer look on his eyes and ready to commit the most bloody crime ever seen.

Ilhoon glared at them from his spot on the bed. “What are you doing here?”

“No. What are you doing here with him, hyung? I thought you hated him…?” Yugyeom’s question made Ilhoon blush.

“That’s…” Ilhoon slurred his words, clearly affected by the alcohol that was in his bloodstream. “That’s not the point… it’s…” As he was putting on his shirt, the white haired slytherin almost lost his balance. Luckily enough, Hyunsik was there to help him and, by the way, smile at him softly while he was wrapping the younger’s body with his arms as he was giving Yugyeom and Bambam his broad back.

Yugyeom cleared his throat to call their attention. “Anyways, we’re leaving. This party is so boring! Everyone got so lovey-dovey! Ugh! I can’t put up with Markson’s cheesiness! But it was worth it to see finally Jinyoung hyung and Jaebum hyung making-”

As if the youngest one had used the precise words to invoke a demon from the pits of hell, Ilhoon reacted at the possible progress of his otp. So, he pushed Hyunsik, making him fall on the bed, and approached Bambam and Yugyeom. “What? I can’t miss that! You should’ve started by saying that!”

“Ilhoon? Will you leave me?” the gryffindor pouted and tried to make his best puppy eyes.

“Are you asking me to stay here with you instead of witnessing such an unique, exclusive event and, by the way, tease my best friend? Please…” Ilhoon rolled his eyes and waved him goodbye. “I wasn’t even enjoying it anyways…” He drew a half smile with his lips and stumbled towards Yugyeom and Bambam and he put his arms over the younger boys’ shoulders. “Let’s go!”

//

The night had turned out into a rollercoaster of emotions, unpredictable and exciting at the same time. It was true that it hadn’t been pleasant or easy to put up with Markson’s honeymoon phase, but Yugyeom had to admit himself that seeing nerdy and serious Jinyoung totally out of character had drawn his attention. Bambam and Yugyeom had finally arrived into the previous room just to find everyone practically asleep. It was a delightful spectacle to watch their hyungs in their most vulnerable state as if nothing could disturb the serenity overrunning the room. A rogue grimace had been painted on Ilhoon’s expression, who was opening his phone’s camera just to start off his own photoshoot.

He approached his best friend’s figure, giggling about the perfect blackmail he was about to create and imagining how much amusement it would bring him. Jinyoung‘s head was lying on Jaebum’s, slobbering on his front and mumbling unintelligible words while wetting his entire face. Both of them were holding hands and Jinyoung’s striped sweater was almost torn off, much like Jaebum’s, showing multiple red marks on their necks, witnesses of what could have happened beforehand.

Suddenly, an unknown hand grabbed him from behind. “What do you think you’re doing? You bitch!” Jackson shouted.

“I’m doing what needs to be done, you disrespectful shit,” Ilhoon said raising an eyebrow.

But Jackson, who had an angry face and was about to kill him, was put apart by Mark. There was concern spread all over his face and he point at Jinyoung’s neck.

“What’s that? On his neck,” he whispered. “It doesn’t look like a hickey.”

They all approached the two boys trying to see what had alarmed Mark. There was something strange on Jinyoung’s skin, something that looked like a short sentence. It was written in a sweet, beautiful and cursive calligraphy as if it had been taken from a classic of literature.

But it also seemed strange.

“Since when has Jinyoung a tattoo?” Bambam asked the others. “I’ve always thought he doesn’t like that kind of stuff.”

“Not only Jinyoung, but Jaebum too. Look at this. Isn’t it a damn palm tree?” Jackson said while pointing at Jaebum’s neck.

And in fact, it was very weird. Both Jaebum and Jinyoung had two strange tattoos on their necks, under the right and left ear respectively. Yugyeom, who was reckless enough to give it a try, approached his left hand and touched the soft skin of Jinyoung’s neck, but nothing happened. He had thought that it could be just a drawing, but it wasn’t.

Well, actually something happened. Jinyoung began to move and whined reacting to the rough touch of Yugyeom’s fingers. Still with his eyes closed, he moved closer to Jaebum's silhouette and his lips began an avid search trying to find something pleasurable to do.

The boys staring at the scene were barely able to hold their laughs, all of them sharing the same thought; had they known the only thing needed to make their otp real were a few cups of alcohol, they most certainly would have visited Hogsmeade earlier.

“C’mon, hyungs, let’s give them some privacy,” Ilhoon whispered waving his hand towards the door. Yugyeom stared at him, surprised. He never thought he would hear those words from the master of mischief. Of course, when the white haired guy turned his phone and showed the pics he had just taken, Yugyeom realized that it was only because Ilhoon’s mission was accomplished and burst in laughter earning a mad look from everyone around him, including Jaebum and, yes, also from the man sitting on his lap.

Jinyoung's face showed a wide range of emotions in the following seconds. Annoyance at first, being interrupted his important task of pleasuring Jaebum. Then, the deep frown in his face relaxed a bit to show a slight hint of concern when he began to be aware of his surroundings and himself. It continued with his eyes opening wide at the realization of his proximity to Jaebum's body and his friend’s eyes on them. Jinyoung jumped immediately and began to run, out of the house and straight to Hogwarts, the deep blush in his face hidden behind his hands.

His friends followed him as fast as they could, not being able to catch him since they weren’t able to laugh and run altogether.

Jinyoung ran down the passage under the Shrieking Shack in a hurry, almost breathless, until he reached his way out. As worried as he was, he could barely think and, of course, he couldn't remember the Whomping Willow was there, waiting for his new victims, so when he stepped outside, the guy was sent flying to the other side of the yard.

The rest of the group, who had followed him, saw the scene with their eyes wide open in surprise.

"Yugyeom, I swear to you that if this ship doesn't sail anymore, the blame is completely on you!" said Jackson while grabbing Yugyeom's shirt.

"But I didn't do anything!" Yugyeom complained.

“Look at how Jinyoung was running as if he had committed some terrible crime! And now he’s flying because of the tree! Probably all your fault!” Jackson answered.

While both of them were arguing, Jaebum was trying to figure a spell out to stop or, at least, to slow down the Whomping Willow.

"Let me try. I think I know the right one," Ilhoon said with a smirk. “ _Arresto momentum_!”

And it seemed to work, because after a few seconds the group of friends saw the branches slowing down its dance. They stood still, Ilhoon with a crooked smile on his face, so damn proud of his skills, the rest of them staring at him in disbelief.

“Well, it may seem that Ilhoon’s good grades are justified after all.” Bambam stepped forward, ready to sneak under the tree and help his wounded friend. However, a strong grip forced him to stop. His heart went completely arrhythmic once he saw whose hand it was. Yugyeom was staring at him, his face down, his eyes staring at his feet and his body tense and yet shaking nervously. He suddenly felt the urge to show himself in front of his best friend, his inner alpha male waking up.

The boy restarted his mission and ducking his head to dodge one of the roots, reached the end of the passage. He turned around and smiled widely at his friends, making an V with his fingers: nothing was happening, so Ilhoon had been successful. A quick and small shadow emerged from his right and erased his cheeky smile with an elegant swipe. “Shit.”

Bambam, who had been in front of them just a second ago, was now flying in the opposite way Jinyoung had been thrown. The only thing they could hear was his voice going through the night while the aggressive tree was still kicking his ass.

“C’mon!” The urge was tangible in Ilhoon’s voice, who was inciting the others to run so they could get out of the passage without any harm.

They did, actually… And Mark, with his face full of worry, turned around and saw how Jinyoung was trying to get up and Bambam was being beaten to a pulp.

“Didn’t you have this under control, Ilhoon? What are we going to do?” Jackson said, upset. Ilhoon scoffed and put his hands on his hips.

“I didn’t see the other branch, okay? At least I tried to come up with a solution, duh!” Ilhoon complained.

As the gryffindor and the slytherin continued to argue, Mark’s patience was reaching his limit by the minute. Mark continued to focus on Bambam and Jinyoung, trying to come up with a plan to save them and not to be another victim of the Whomping Willow. Besides, there was this nagging sensation that he had forgotten about something. As his fellow ravenclaw Youngjae had just read his mind, he uncovered the reason of his discomfort.

“Guys… Where is Jaebum? I thought he had come along with us… But I can’t see him anywhere.” Youngjae looked around, worried as realization fell of the rest of he group. “What are we going to do? We can’t leave him behind!”

Ilhoon crossed his arms and put an apathetic expression. “He can choke for all I care… All of them… I’m not putting my life at risk for them…”

Hyunsik, moved by the gryffindor fire of bravery and recklessness, got closer to Ilhoon, clearly not being conscious enough of his actions’ consequences. “You can’t be serious! They are our friends! We must save them!”

“Boo hoo the fool!” Ilhoon mocked him and rolled his eyes. “Get that gryffindor ‘power of friendship’ shit out my face!”

“Power of friendship? It’s loyalty and love what moves our hearts, Ilhoon!”

“Loyalty and love… How old are you? Ten? Ugh! I hate gryffindors!”

“You didn’t say that when we were about to fuck before!”

Ilhoon blushed, feeling exposed by Hyunsik, and started to hit him with his fists. “That’s… That’s not true!”

The bickering was putting Mark on edge, willing to throw something to knock some sense into his friends. Then, he heard a whimpering beside him and tried to look for the source. Yugyeom, who was always the first one to tease his hyungs and make fun of them, was too quiet, tears beginning to fill his eyes. Suddenly, a glint of resolve appeared on them, Yugyeom willing to end that mess of an argument.

“Hyungs!” The youngest said in a loud voice, calling the rest of the group’s attention. “I’m so tired of this… I don’t care about what you’re going to do, but Bambam, Jaebum and Jinyoung are there, needing our help. Meanwhile we’re here, bickering about nonsense…” He cleaned his tears with the back of his hand. “I’m leaving…”

“Listen to me you all, dramatic bitches,” Mark said with a extremely calm voice that was hidden his true, fearsome inner self. “I don’t care about your sex life, so let’s be clear. I’m going to help Yugyeom save our friends. I know the spell, so I’ll use it on the whole tree. Yugyeom, Youngjae, you go there and save Bambam and Jinyoung.” He looked at the passage’s entrance, from where the could see Jaebum’s hair and forehead. “Jaebum!” he shouted. “As soon as you see the branches stopping, you better run for your life! And we are going to succeed, am I clear enough?”

No one dared to say anything and they could just nod with their heads. Then, Mark took his wand off and got ready.

“ _Arresto momentum_!”

The whole Whomping Willow started to stop slowly until it didn’t move a single branch. First success. Jaebum got out of the passage’s entrance and ran to where Jinyoung was lying.

“I got this!” he said. “Just take Bambam!”

Yugyeom moved towards to where Bambam was and Youngjae followed him in order to help, since the thai young male was closer and seemed to be in a worst condition. And in fact, he was: his clothes were completely torn, he couldn’t even raise his head and some of his bones appeared to be broken.

And there was something else. On his skin, right in the middle of one of his ass cheeks, they could see something that looked like a snake.

“We need to go to the infirmary,” Youngjae said, extremely worried. “He has a lot of damage, but also this thing… What is this? Looks like the letters on Jinyoung’s neck… Weird…”

Yugyeom looked upwards, concerned. “But how are we going to take him down from there?”

Looking closer, Bambam’s body was in fact wrapped by one of the now motionless branch, completely trapped. Despite the desperate situation, Youngjae’s rational part of him –like the good ravenclaw he was– started to work, looking for an effective solution. A plan was being drawn already on his mind, the only last piece being right by his side.

Yugyeom pulled Youngjae’s coat softly, trying to call his attention. “So?”

“I need your help,” Youngjae said and Yugyeom nodded. “I’m going to use a spell to free him. Climbing up the Whomping Willow to save him is dangerous, considering that we don’t know how long the spell is going to last and we are on a rush…”

“Summarize, hyung.”

Youngjae huffed at the sudden interruption. “To sum up: stay under the branch and catch Bambam with your arms. Are you ready?” Yugyeom moved to the named place, his arms already stretched out. Then, he nodded. “ _Expelliarmus!_ ”

Then, the disarming spell made the branch free Bambam, the thai wizard-to-be free falling as the result.

But Yugyeom was there, completely prepared to catch his friend as soon as he was getting closer to the ground. When the time came, he caught Bambam with his arms and even though he fell backwards, the younger one managed to prevent his friend from getting even more damaged than he already was.

A few seconds later, they were all together and far away enough from the Whomping Willow.

“This night has been crazy,” Hyunsik said in a low voice. “Let’s go to the infirmary so we can check they’re okay…”

For the first time that night, they all agreed on the same thing. 

 


End file.
